


To Have and Have Not

by Alicetantenakira



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BF, Gen, What is yut lung think in episode 14, banana fish - Freeform, banana fish episode 14, banana fish episode 15, yut lung kidnapped eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicetantenakira/pseuds/Alicetantenakira
Summary: What inside Yut Lung mind when trapped Eiji in Lee Mansion.  He face many dilema inside his head with the japanese boy. Take place in Banana fish episode 14 and 15. [EDIT for bad Grammar]





	To Have and Have Not

**Author's Note:**

> I borrow the title card from BF episode 12. I think this is Yut Lung dilema when he kidnapped Eiji. If you read the manga volume 9, Yut Lung show different face than anime when he saw Eiji on the bed. He just see him quietly, not said one single word. I never like Yut Lung (He is villain), but I agree that he and Ash have many things in common. I can't help myself to write this cause he doesn't do anything when he have many chances to make Eiji suffer.
> 
> English isn't my native. Hope you can understand it.

The first time Eiji try to escape from Lee Mansion, Yut Lung ignore him. Apparently Eiji ambushes the waiter who brought food for him. He tried to escape when the door opened but was held by the guards.

The second time Eiji try again, Yut Lung still ignore him. He has much business to do. He needs to make sure his plan to overthrow his brother will going smoothly. But he heard Eiji throw the most expensive vase in the room as a weapon. Yut Lung chuckled, he really doesn’t know how to fight.

The third time, one of his man come to see Yut Lung with worry face. He almost jumps from his seat before heard their explanation. This time, Eiji almost success to get out so they administer a sedative that drives him to sleep. Yut Lung rushes to the guest room and saw Eiji on the bed.

If something happens to him, Ash will surely kill me. Thought Yut Lung while watching Eiji sleeping figure.

He checks Eiji body, fortunately no bruise is seen. He tells the bodyguard to treat him well as guest, but he doesn’t know how far they can hold back with many attempted escape. He takes a seat beside his bed and watches him close.

Eiji breathing is steady and it looks he has nice sleep. He knows from the waiter that Eiji can’t sleep well. He always tries to find a way to escape.

“You have more spirit to do it over and over again.”

Yut Lung supposedly tortures Eiji. He has much time to do it and Ash isn’t here to save him. Even if Ash comes at the end, It would be too late. Eiji will be screwed, worse than Dino mansion. He has many ways to do it, it already in his head since the beginning he asks Shorter to kidnapped Eiji in L.A.

He already tells Eiji, while Ash and Shorter would do anything to protect him, he would do the opposite. He will crush him.

He hates Eiji, he really hates him.

The reason? He not sure, but he knows he hates Everything about him.

Yut Lung hate the way he was talking politely, he hates how he laugh and smile to everyone when in L.A, he hates how he worries about him first when he brought to Dino Mansion, he hates how Eiji still not hate Ash despite everything he already did (Prostitute, Gang leader, Killer), Eiji even witness how Ash shoot people like barbarian in front of his face.

Normal people would afraid.

Normal people would leave Ash the moment he has a chance.

Eiji only needs to tell Ash, he couldn’t stay with him. Then Ash will let him go...

  
But he didn’t...

He still stays beside him.

Yut Lung really not understand how Eiji brain is work. Is he really damn stupid or naive to understand about Ash???

Or maybe it was an act and Eiji was the greatest actor in the universe.

So when Yut Lung know Eiji got caught by police. He immediately frees him before Ibe and Max save him. He really curious. He wanted to know Eiji reaction, the moment he knows the truth, he will make sure Eiji suffer very greatly.

Unfortunately, Eiji reaction makes Yut Lung confused. He looked relieved when Yut Lung tell him Ash operation went well and he will be okay in hospital. He really cares about Ash.

Not Give up, Yut Lung mocked him about Eiji call himself Ash friend. He said to him the peerless Ash Lynx doesn’t need a friend. Especially Eiji who is only a burden to him.

“You didn’t realize that? I see you are stupid.”

Eiji is shocked. He is frozen in place.

“What’s wrong? What’s with the face?” You finally show your true self

After taking a breath, Eiji finally said, “I tend to get made fun of by people younger than me. But this is the first time somebody has been openly hostile to me.” His word is calm and honest.

Snap. Yut Lung feels anger boil inside him. Why this guy incredibly irritates him.

If Eiji angry, maybe he wouldn’t think again his plan to tear him apart.

If Eiji tries to save himself and bribe Yut Lung, maybe he already makes his fantasy to torture him come true.

If Eiji said he hates Ash to make him involved in all of this (he already go to jail by the way), maybe he would play with his needle and watch him suffer by his hand.

Despite all of Yut Lung said next to him, Eiji didn’t say anything. He just quiet and accepted it. His face still same, calm and naive. It makes Yut Lung feeling more worse, so he leaves the room and tells the guards to keep an eye to him.

“Master Yut Lung?”

Yut Lung back from his thought. The man approaches him and tell the news. He looks surprised.

“Ash leave the hospital?”

 

* * *

 

 

The news spread very quickly. Every television channel and radio broadcast it. Yut Lung can’t concentrate. He orders his man to check the hospital again, make sure the news is real or fake.

Rain pour hard followed by strong winds. It saw from glass window in front of Yut Lung. His eyebrows frowned hard in the glass reflection. Is he miss something?

He just heard a few days ago, the operation is a success.

The police guard him 24 hours. They know he will be targeted. The stronger gang leader in New York. Everyone wants that position very badly and now they got a chance to take it.

He is strong, really strong. It impossible he would be...

He doesn’t want to think that damn word.

He wouldn’t believe until he saw his corpse in front of his face.

Our game isn’t over Ash. I wouldn’t let you escape the stage alone. You-

Suddenly Yut Lung heard the loud noise.

He turns back and heading toward the sound. He knows where is come from. No guard in front of his room. They are careless, he takes a note. He opens the door to Eiji room and froze.

The window glass is scattered. Rain and wind sound outside the window is heard together with sound from television in the room.  
It broadcast Ash Lynx death.

Reflect, Yut Lung runs toward the window. When he examined the glass on the floor, he heard someone approach him from behind.  
“Don't move.”

Eiji holds a glass flake to his exposed right neck. Blood flow from his hand.

Yut Lung sigh and said,”...Do you know you’re bleeding?”

Eiji hand shook badly. He tries his best to hold the sharp object near the other man neck. His left-hand grip to Yut Lung shoulder is weak. Yut Lung knows from that movement, Eiji never threaten someone before.

“Shut up!”

Yet he still tries to do it.

His guards come to the room. They prepare the gun.

“Stay back there. If you come any closer, I will kill him.”

The guard look alarmed but they still stay in the place. Yut Lung examines the situation. All of his guards is the talented assassin. They would find an opening to shoot. One wrong move and It would be bad for Eiji.

“Put all of your guns on the table down there,” Eiji said again. Yut Lung senses his breathing behind him. Too fast, he's scared.

He needs a hand. Then Yut Lung said in clear voice, “Do as he says.”

The guards look surprised.

He repeated again. “I said... Do as he says!”

They seem not to understand but they follow his order. They put all of the guns in the table. Eiji brings Yut Lung move to the table and takes the nearest gun.

“Walk Now!” He pointed the gun to Yut Lung head from behind.

This is hilarious. Yut Lung smiles a little and follows it. They walk together slowly surrounded by guards. Eiji hand still trembling but he keeps a good performance as a bad guy whom really doesn’t suit him at all.

Finally, they arrive in front of the elevator. Yut Lung pushes the button down. He took a glance to his man surround them. From their looks, Yut Lung knows they would do something.

“Do as he says. I have an idea.” He said it in the Chinese language. He hopes it would stop them.

Eiji is suspicious and asks him. Yut Lung reply with a calm tone, he only becomes a translator for Eiji request since his English is bad.

_Ting_

The elevator opened and show Sing inside it. Both of them surprised. Sing look what happened and grab the weapon behind his pocket.  
Yut Lung immediately gives him eye signal to not do anything. He knows how Sing weapon work and it would be bad if he uses it now.

Sing stare at him for a moment before step out from the elevator.

Good

Both of them go down to the basement with elevator. Apparently, Eiji wants to escape in a car. He chooses one of Lee Family car and threatened the guard to give him the key. Eiji order Yut Lung to move inside first to the passenger seat and he takes the driver seat. He turns on the car mechanic and drives it outside. The gun in his lap.

They drive a few blocks at fast speed.

“Where are we heading?” he finally asks after a long comfortable silence.

No response.

Finally, he stopped the car in somewhere on the street. The area is quiet. No people around.

They get out from the car. Eiji lowered the gun and turn back, leave Yut Lung.

“Where do you want to go?”

Eiji turns around, but he doesn’t saw Yut Lung face.

“Ash is dead. You have nowhere to go.”

Eiji took a deep breath and said, “I don’t believe he is dead.”

“I don’t believe it is true. It... is a trick. A terrible trick...”

Eiji turns back again and walks slowly.

Yut Lung can hold it anymore. He needs to say it now or never.

“Eiji... Let me just say you one thing.”

Eiji stops walking.

“... if in fact, this is some kind of deception. And if in fact Ash still alive. Then I want you to know I will still be his enemy. I came to that decision just now. I’m going to destroy Ash. You see we are the positive and negative from same photograph. We both began as helpless abused children, who had to learn to kill to survive. But the path we choose... would still be different... very different...

This time Eiji turn around and stare at him.

“Ash will find me to be a formidable enemy. Certainly for more than Arthur... even more than Dino Golzine...

Eiji hand tremble. The gun in his hand shaking.

“So I will tell you this straight out. As long as you remain, Ash only weakness. I’ll come after you again.”

There it is. Yut Lung saw the gun pointed to him.

“You had better do it Eiji.”

Eiji looks angry but he isn’t ready. He hesitant. Yut Lung pulls the last straw.

“For Ash sake kill me.”

It should be enough, Eiji not dumb. He should know how he capable to make Ash suffer. He will pull the trigger, Yut Lung believes it.

 

He waiting

 

He still waiting

 

Nothing

 

Eiji lowers the gun to the floor. His body trembling. He can't shoot him.

 

You really annoying.

  
Yut Lung tries his best to mock him again why he can’t kill him, meanwhile, Ash kills everyone just to saving him. Eiji just replies he can’t do it because Yut Lung doesn’t have a gun. This is stupid. He really doesn’t understand him at all.

“You don’t want to spread the blood in your hand? How unfair Eiji. I don’t have a weapon now, but later I would be and you will regret it. You should pull the trigger now.”

“No!”

“Why? It certainly not right Eiji. In fact, It’s completely unfair. Why you anyway?”

Eiji quiet for a moment before yelled.

“You can’t understand. Someone like you will never understand!”

Eiji runs away, leave him alone.

Yut Lung froze in the spot. He feels empty and hurt very badly more than what his brother already done to him.

Someone like him wants to be beside Ash. Someone from another country. Someone who never know how to fight and defend himself.  
Someone very kindly, naive and stupid. Someone who knows everything about Ash dark side and accepted it wholeheartedly, even worry him more than himself.

God, why you are so unfair. Ash doesn’t deserve him. Not at all.

Yut Lung saw the sky. Rain already stopped. He knows the answer why he hates Eiji so much.

**JEALOUS**

Ash and Him are from the same stock. They have many things in common except for one thing. Someone to love and care him.

Ash has it and he doesn’t.

Yut Lung sigh. If he can't have it, He will not let Ash have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.  
> New BF op song really struck in my heart. Get away from me. That damn right cause without Ash, Eiji wouldn't be targeted by Yut Lung. Still Eiji stay beside him despite everything.


End file.
